1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device, particularly to an organic electroluminescent device, in which a part of data lines and scan lines includes a first conduction layer and an insulation layer formed on a substrate in sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device is a device emitting a light having a predetermined wavelength when a certain voltage is applied thereto.
FIG. 1A is a plane view of an organic electroluminescent device in the art. And, FIG. 1B is a sectional view of a data line cut along by line I-I′ of FIG. 1A.
In FIG. 1A, the organic electroluminescent device in the art includes a cell part 100, data lines 108, and scan lines 110a, 110b. 
The cell part 100 includes anode electrode layers 102, and cathode electrode layers 104 crossing them.
A plurality of pixels 106 are formed on an emitting area that the anode electrode layers 102 cross the cathode electrode layers 104.
The data lines 108 each are connected to the anode electrode layers 102 to provide data signals transmitted from an integrated circuit chip (not shown) to the anode electrode layers 102.
Also, each data line 108 includes Indium Tin Oxide layer 122 (ITO layer, below) and a sub-electrode layer 124, for example, molybdenum layer, formed on the substrate 120 in sequence as shown in FIG. 1B.
The scan lines 110a, 110b each are connected to the cathode electrode layers 104 and transmit the scan signals transmitted from the integrated circuit chip to the cathode electrode layers 104.
A sealing area 112 is an area on which a sealing agent is spread, for example, a sealant.
In particular, a cell cap is bonded with the substrate 120 by the sealing agent in the sealing area 112.
As a result, the cell part 100 is sealed.
In short, in the organic electroluminescent device in the art, each data line 108 includes the ITO layer 122 and the sub-electrode layer 124 formed on the substrate 120 in sequence. The sub-electrode layer 124 is consisted of molybdenum (Mo).
In the case, moisture permeates between the ITO layer 122 and the sub-electrode layer 124 because the sub-electrode layer 124 is formed on the top of the ITO layer 122 as shown in FIG. 1B.
Thus, the ITO layer 122 and the sub-electrode layer 124 may be oxidized.
Also, in case the cell cap is bonded with the substrate 120 in the sealing area 112, moisture can be permeated into the cell cap through the data lines 108 because the sub-electrode layer 124 included in the data lines 108 cannot prevent permeation of moisture.
As a result, the pixels 106 could be defective.
Therefore, there has been a need for an organic electroluminescent device including the data lines and the scan lines that can prevent oxidation and permeation of moisture.